For the Love of Buttercup
by TheRobot1
Summary: After going strong for three years Buttercup and Butch finally broke up! Now that the hottest girl in school is back on the market, it's open season and all bets are off! Can Butch win his beloved Buttercup back? Or will she find love with another one of her potential suitors? 5 possibilities. Cover by the-pongpang-art.
1. Break Up

For the Love of Buttercup

"Just tone it down a bit." "No! Butch." "I know you're the toughest fighter and I'm not asking you stop being, it's just that you're my girl and it's embarassing for you to be just as tough as me." "You know that's me and what you see is what you get. Maybe I shouldn't be your girl anymore, I'm done Butch!" And with that Buttercup took off leaving her signature green streak in the air, and no Buttercup did not fly away to cry, but she just wanted to be alone. When she arrived home she went straight to her room, sat on her bed and wondered. She didn't really feel bad, but strange, she and Butch had been sorta going out for three years and only made it official a year ago, and this was the first time they broke up. It was a Friday afternoon, they had spent every one together for years. It's been so long, she forgot how she used to spend them. Blossom and Bubbles invited her to hang out with them the weekend, but with Blossom going to the library and  
Bubbles going shopping (both of which she hated) She decided to just spend the weekend alone.

Buttercup woke up to a knock on her bedroom door Saturday morning. It was Bubbles. "It's still not too late to go shopping with me, and don't you need something to wear to homecoming?" "I'll wear what I have." Said Buttercup. Then Bubbles left. Buttercup hated shopping and going with Bubbles' cheerleader friends would have been worse. They were good friends to Bubbles, but had nothing in common with Buttercup. Now Bubbles and her friends were at the mall and she had picked out a blue and white halter dress. When she came out the dressing room her friends, thought it looked so good that they all decided to color coordinate their dresses.

Needless to say the rest of the weekend went by quickly and it was Monday morning. Buttercup stopped by her locker to pick up her books for first period, and when she slammed the door shut, she was standing face to face with Butch. "Why didn't you answer my texts all weekend, sweetie?" "First, don't call me sweetie anymore, and second we're not together anymore." "But I just want to talk." "Maybe I don't want to talk." Buttercup said then she walked to class. When she arrived she saw Brick, Boomer, Mitch, Dexter and Butch sitting in a circle. "So you and Buttercup broke up?" Asked Brick. "I don't believe it!" Said Boomer. "So BC is free?" Asked Mitch. "Yeah, but I'm getting her back, so don't get your hopes up." Replied Butch. "Fat chance." Said Brick."It's my turn and I'm gonna make the first move." "You may make the first move, but I'm gonna win her." Said Boomer. "You have no chance Boomer, you cheated on her sister." RepliedBrick. "Let me remind you that BC has been best friends with me before became she started hanging out with you Brick, before she came friends with you Boomer and before she started dating you, Butch." "That's your problem Mitch, you're stuck in the friend zone." Said Butch. " Let's let Buttercup choose who she wants to go with. "Ok, but she gonna chose me." Said Brick. "Winner takes her to homecoming." "Count me out, I'm happy with Blossom." Said Dexter.

"Class has started." Said the teacher. "Take out your books and turn to page 54, but before that I'd like to introduce a new student "Johnny Test" "Introduce yourself Johnny." "Hey I'm Johnny I'm athletic, laid back and have older, twin sisters who are scientists. " "You can sit wherever you like Johnny." Johnny takes a seat in the back with the group of boys. He over hears their conversation from earlier and asks "Who is Buttercup?" "Only the hottest girl in school." Replied Brick. 'Who's soon to be mine again." Said Butch. "You see that girl that's kinda across from us with the black hair and piercing green eyes." "Oh yeah she's cute!" Said Johnny. "I'm in on this competition, she will be mine. Buttercup, not wanting Butch to think she's looking at him, sneaks a glance over they're at their table. More specifically at the tall boy with in a black  
radioactive T-shirt, blue jeans, with blonde hair that was orange at the tips. She thought to herself that he is kinda cute. Soon the bell rings and she passes by all of them. Brick stops her and asks. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" "Will you keeping asking until I say yes?" "Yes." " Oh ok." "I'll pick you up tonight."

Even though Buttercup grew up a tomboy, and still was. She was the most beautiful Powerpuff Girl, the sexiest by miles, the hottest by a long shot, the ultimate front-runner. The way her jet black hair contrasted with her porcelain skin, those piercing lime green eyes that really brought her out and red lipstick that set it all. She had bigger hips and a bigger butt than Bubbles. Bubbles had bigger boobs, and Blossom had small both. All looks aside boys also liked Buttercup because she was one of the boys so the could be comfortable around her. She ate just like the guys, she was an independant woman who didn't need a guy and could her hold own and the boys found that so sexy, and they could do the things they like, like play sports and video games with her. This is what made her the vision of a perfect girl.

A/N: So I forgot to put this at the beginning, but this has a couple of references to my previous Fanfic "Blue Heart."


	2. Brick

The rest of the day went on and before she knew it, it was 7 and Brick was at the door. Buttercup answers like "You know I'm only doing this to get you off my back." "You won't be saying that by the end of this date." Replied Brick. Buttercup rolled her eyes. Then they arrived at the diner. They both got burgers and shakes. "As their conversation went on Brick was like this. "Girls should stop trying to do boy stuff fight, play sports and be superheroes." Buttercup almost spit out her milkshake, stood up and said "I'm leaving right now!" "Come on babe, don't be like that. And If you go how will you get back.?" "First don't you dare call me babe and second I can fly!" And as she flew home she was thinking to herself "I can't believe Brick would say those things! I mean even if that's how he felt, he should have known he would have no chance with me, talking like that."

A/N: Boy did Brick really shoot himself in the foot.


	3. Boomer

When the boys got to school, Brick was mad. The tables were turned and Boomer was making fun of Brick. "You're always call me the dumb, but you were too dumb to keep your sexist feeling to yourself. All that stuff you said to Buttercup, got to be the dumbest thing I ever heard!" "Brick remained silent, his anger growing. Boomer kept laughing and teasing until Brick finally tackled him. Then Butch jumped in to break them up and said "This fight is pointless because at the end of the day she's gonna end up with me." "I'm taking her out tonight, so we'll see about that. " Replied Boomer.

Well school remained uninteresting for the rest of the day. And since neither Basketball or Soccer, sports Buttercup both played hadn't started yet. She went straight home from school. Since it was the beginning of the school year, the homework was light, so she finished it rather quickly. So she watched a movie on Netflix to kill some time. Then it was 6 and she got a call and it said "I'm outside." She went outside to find Boomer blasting DMX Ruff Riders from his old school, powder blue Cadillac. She was pretty impressed cause his whip was pimped out. The rims were spinning, fuzzy dice on the mirror and fur interior. And he was making it bounce. Buttercup got in and they drove to and arcade on the other  
side of town.

They played old and new games. From Pac-Man to Starcraft and everything in between. And Boomer sucked at everyone of them. It was no fun for Buttercup, because there was no challenge. It was too easy. Being able to tell that Buttercup wasn't enjoying this, Boomer offered to take her elsewhere. "I know this isn't going as well as you thought, so let me take you somewhere, where I can show you what I'm good at." "Where?" "It's a surprise." They take a short drive to the Townsville Art Museum. Upon arrival, they run into Blossom and Dexter who were just leaving the Townsville Science Museum, across the street. You could tell they had a blast! They started to tell Buttercup and Boomer about the exhibits but all Buttercup thought is "What nerds". She and Boomer continue to the Art Museum. She finds a few exhibits she likes, but most of them are just meh. Finally Boomer takes her to a room where visitors can make paintings to be put on display. He shows Buttercup several of his past paintings. She thinks to herself "He was right his paintings are good." Then they both start on their own paintings. Before Buttercup is done, Boomer sneaks up behind her and guides her hand. But she's just not feeling it, so she is honest about this and tells Boomer "I think I should leave." "Aw well, at least let me drive you home." Said Boomer. "Ok." When Buttecup gets home she tells Blossom all about it, but decides not to tell Bubbles, as it would crush her. However Bubbles overhears them anyway. She becomes upset and wonders why he put so much effort into impressing Buttercup, when he didn't put half when they were together and he cheated on her.

A/N: I guess Boomer's not "Dumber Than The Dumbest" and poor Bubbles.


	4. Johnny

It was now Wednesday and the boys were talking again. Johnny had not made it to class yet, but with the rest of them, the conversation went like this. "Talikng all that crap yesterday but you didn't win her either." Said Brick. "At least our date ended on a much better note than yours did. Replied Boomer. "That's only cause she likes your car." Said Brick. "Hey! Cut it out. I don't feel like breaking up a fight between you again." Said Butch. Then, just before the bell rings, Johnny walks in. Buttercup catches a quick glimpse of him, and then turns her head before he can see her blush. She has a date with him tonight and can't deny that she's looking foward to it. They're going to the skate park and while Buttercup is a good skater she thinks Johnny could teach her a few things. Then she could teach him some of her signature moves.

At lunch her sisters can't help but notice that she's a bit distracted. They know what's going on and Bubbles, though still a little upset is glad she's not going out with Boomer again. That evening Johnny arrives a little early so they kill time by listening to music before going to the skatepark, and realize they have the same taste. When they got to the skatepark, Johnny looked impressed. "Everything here is bigger and badder than the stuff were had at the skatepark back home. I could shred through it easily, but here I'm not so sure."  
Johnny said as he turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's ok." Buttercup reassured him. Seeing that he was nervous she took the liberty of going first. Then before she knew it Johnny became relaxed and was having fun. He was still a pretty good skater, despite all this stuff being new to him. He even taught her a new trick and she taught him a couple of hers. They attempted to start from the top of ramp, grab eachother's hands at the bottom and skate back up while still holding hands. But this did not work as when they tried to skate back up they were both pulling eachother back and fell, but they had fun. At the end of the date Buttercup thought to herself though they both enjoyed it, she no longer saw him in romantic way and that they would work better as friends. Little that she knew, Johnny felt the same way, so when they talked about this it was easy.


	5. Mitch

The next morning the guys ask Johnny how it went with Buttercup. Johnny tells the how they decided to just be friends and said. "Buttercup's such and awesome girl, it's better to be friends with her than nothing at all. Now Butch and Mitch look at each other and Mitch said "And then there were two." Then their teacher cuts in and says "We're going to be doing reviews on page 60. At lunch Buttercup talks to her sisters about how things went with Johnny and was wondering why she had small crush on him before they hungout, but all those feelings  
went away after. Mitch picked up BC right after school and they went to the park. Since they'd been great friends for years, they didn't need to go somewhere fancy or special. They begin swinging on the swings, taking turns pushing eachother until finally they decide to have a contest to see who could swing higher and they both ended up looping aroung the swing set. Mitch falls to the ground and BC falls on top of him. Then they laugh and play in crunchy fall leaves. But little do they know Butch is watching them and he becomes really upset. He never worried about the other guys because he thought Buttercup would come back to him. Now he was seeing that losing Buttercup was a real possibility. She and Mitch leave the park arm-in-arm. Butch hurries home. BC and Mitch pass by a little league game and decide to go to the ballpark and watch. They get hot dogs and cheer the kids on from the stands. After that they take a walk and talk about all the highlights from that game. Then they arrive at a nearby movie theater and BC asks him "Do you want go in?" He looks in his pocket and sees that he has enough and says sure. They see horror movie that scares the daylights out of most people in the theater, but it doesn't phase them. Except for one scene, where they both scream and grab eachother.  
They settle in like this for the rest of the movie. At the end of it they're walking home and BC is feeling elated, she never thought she would feel this way about Mitch and suddenly she was seeing him in a way she never seen him before. The arrive at the front steps of her house and as Mitch turns to leave, BC turns him around and kisses him.

When she gets in, she checks her cellphone and finds that she has several missed calls from Butch. Before she has time to get her thoughts together she gets one more call from Butch. She answers it and Butch is like "Please hear me out, I'm sorry for what I said about you being tougher than me and I want to make it up to you." "I don't know." Buttercup says. "Please Buttercup, just meet me after school tomorrow." Butch pleads. Able to tell that he was almost in tears, she says "Ok." Then she thinks about how she feels about Mitch now and really thinks they could be good together, but is she going to walk away from everything she has with Butch, for good? Finally she falls asleep.

A/N: It's down to the wire!


	6. Final

The next day was Friday so needless to say it went by quickly. Buttercup meet Butch in the gym. To her surprise the whole school is there. And in the center of the gymnasium there is just a table and two chairs. Butch says "I know you like to arm wrestle, we used to do it all the time and you used to beat me half the time. I want a fair match and if you beat me, the whole school gets to see that your tougher than me, so what do ya say?" "You're on." Says Buttercup. They make their way over to the table and begin. Buttercup has him for a while and just before she slams his hand on the table, things turn around and he gets the upperhand. He has he for a while before Buttercup gains the lead again. They go back and forth grunting and squeezing for a while and this is the longest arm wrestling match they've ever had. Then suddenly Butch's hand weakens and Buttercup gains the upperhand and finally slams his hand on the table. The whole crowd stands up and cheers. After the crowd finally leaves Butch opens his backpack and hands a bouquet of roses to Buttercup and asks "Will you take me back?" "Yes!" Buttercup says almost crying tears of joy. Butch also asked "Will you go to homecoming with me?" "Of course." says. Buttercup. And they walk out of the gym holding hands, happy again.

A/N: And the Fanfic is complete.


End file.
